


Cuarto para las tres

by Atzura



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzura/pseuds/Atzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael y James tienen una cita, pero... ¿Michael llegará a tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuarto para las tres

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá que les guste este one shot, un regalo para mi amiga Mariana que hoy cumple años :) Happy Birthday y espero que no tenga muchos errores pues lo escribí en poco tiempo jeje

 

Michael revisó por cuarta vez la hora en su celular desesperándose porque los trabajadores de aquella aerolínea no podían encontrar su maleta. Era su único día libre después de arduas semanas de estar en los sets de grabaciones por ocho horas diarias.

Cuando tenía minutos libres, si es que los tenía, los ocupaba para hablarle a sus padres y mandarle mensajes a James. Su querido James, a quien no había visto en meses, parecía cada día más frío con su relación y eso le quitaba el sueño.

Por eso Fassbender había tomado el primer vuelo a Escocia, prometiéndole a Mcavoy que estaría ahí para las tres de la tarde, tan sólo tenía esa hora libre entre su día de grabación y después estaría ocupado visitando a su hijo. Había hecho unas reservaciones para una terraza con una excelente vista en donde podrían charlar en privado y por fin darle una inesperada sorpresa que esperaba que correspondiera. Pero eran las dos de la tarde y los trabajadores parecían ignorarlo cada vez con más fuerza.

Pasaron 40 minutos más de pelea y reclamos hasta que le ofrecieron una disculpa y prometieron personalmente llevarle su equipaje al Hotel donde se estuviera hospedando. Michael al ver que no tenía opción dejó su ira para concentrarse en el camino que le faltaba por recorrer.

Salir del aeropuerto fue aún más difícil, primero una señora muy elegante le robó el taxi que había conseguido y cuando ya estuvo arriba de uno éste se quedó sin gasolina en medio del tráfico. Ese no era para nada su día de suerte.

Minutos después Michael bajó del taxi sólo para tirar su celular al suelo provocando que se mojara. “joder” exclamó el actor tratando de buscar paz en algún lugar de su mente. Su caminata al lugar acordado también fue accidentada, un carro, que iba a toda velocidad, lo mojó por completo.

‘’¿Me puede decir su hora por favor?’’ Fassbender, agitado, preguntó a una pobre mujer que iba pasando con un perrito salchicha. ‘’Cuarto para las tres’’ esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un vacío en su estómago ¿James aún lo seguiría esperando? ¿ O no sería lo suficientemente importante para él? Michael sabía que su mejor amigo estaba distanciado a causa de su relación con Alicia, le hablaba menos y cuando hablaban no parecía nada animado, al contrario, lo escuchaba triste. Pero su preocupación fue en aumento cuando sus amigos en común parecían notar a un James más alegre desde su divorcio ¿acaso sólo con él se comportaba así?

Al doblar la esquina observó el restaurante acordado, se acomodó su camisa y trató, inútilmente, de planchar con sus manos su corbata. Estaba hecho un desastre. El clima del día sólo podía presagiar una tormenta. La chica que lo atendió le comentó que la persona que había estado esperándolo había dejado el lugar segundos antes de su llegada. Fassbender se maldijo internamente antes de sentarse en la entrada del restaurante a analizar su desgracia.

“Una coca cola estaría bien” Michael se volteó bruscamente para ver de dónde provenía esa familiar voz. Su compañero James estaba sentado en la barra del bar con el cabello ya muy crecido a comparación de la última vez que se vieron.

‘’¿James?’’

“¿Michael?” el escoces sorprendido casi tiró su coca cola provocando la típica sonrisa de tiburón de su amigo

“¡Pensé que ya te habías marchado! ¡Lo siento! Tuve algunos accidentes de camino”

‘’¿Pero estás bien?” la sinceridad con que le había hecho la pregunta le hizo recuperar los ánimos

“Problemas con mi maleta” se rio para restarle importancia

“¿Aún tienes tiempo?”

“Sí”

*

La charla fue muy amena durante una hora hasta que ambos parecían no querer seguir hablando por miedo a agotar sus temas de conversación. Fassbender deseaba que él sacará primero a la conversación su situación sentimental para así ser capaz de decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

“No sabía que tenías descanso”

“No, sólo tengo el día de hoy. Mañana tengo que grabar muy temprano” los ojos de su compañero se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de poder decir palabra alguna

“Michael no deberías poner primero nuestra amistad antes que tu trabajo” aquella frase le dolió un poco a pesar de que sabía que era una verdad o mejor dicho obligación.

“Necesitaba verte… quería saber si estabas bien, la última vez que hablamos sonabas raro” James pasó del asombro a una cara de indiferencia

“No es nada”

“Vamos James, te conozco”

“Es algo insignificante”

“Aun así me importa soy tu amigo” James parecía dubitativo hasta que sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le enseñó un portal de noticias. _Alicia Vikander está embarazada de su novio, el actor Michael Fassbender_ leyó en el portal de la página de chismes y se quedó impresionado para después reírse a carcajadas al notar un ligero sonrojo en las orejas y mejillas de su compañero.

“¿Por qué te ríes?

“¿Estás enojado por qué no te lo dije primero o por el hijo que vamos a tener?” La cara de Mcavoy se descompuso asumiendo, por sus palabras, que era verdad.

“Estoy diciendo que últimamente estamos muy alejados que tengo que enterarme de tu vida por internet”

“Tú eras el que estaba distante en primer lugar”

“¡Quizá porque cuando te dije lo de Anne-Marie no le diste importancia!” James parecía a punto de decir algo más pero se calló de inmediato

“¿Estás celoso?” Fassbender mostró su amplia sonrisa y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

“¡Eres patético!”

“Sabes de lo que estoy hablando”

“Pues para tu información estoy empezando a ver a alguien” la sonrisa de Michael se borró de inmediato sólo para después volver a su estado de ánimo anterior

“No te creo”

“Pues no importa”

“No te comportes como un crío y escucha lo que tengo que decirte” Mcavoy cruzó sus brazos molesto pero no tuvo oportunidad de protestar pues su mejor amigo se había estirado sobre la mesa para tomar su mentón y besarlo inesperadamente.

“¡¿Qué?!” el escoses sólo habría la boca como pez fuera de su pecera tratado de formular alguna palabra

“Alicia no está embarazada… de hecho terminamos y como no te quería decir esto por teléfono vine a verte”

“No entiendo”

“Quiero estar contigo James y perdóname si no lo hice antes, pero no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos sin que parecieran vacíos de fundamento”

“Mike”

“¿Qué dices?” James sonrió al ver como su amigo se ponía de rodillas y le tomaba de las manos para luego besarlas

“Digo que te has tardado mucho pero eres muy apuesto para rechazar tal oferta” el mitad alemán rio ante su respuesta para luego besarlo sin ningún pudor o tapujo. Ambos se amaban y se deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo que el mundo se podía consumir en ese instante sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

“Te quiero”

“Yo también”

 

 

  


End file.
